In the line of Danger
by SuGaRnSpIcE4222
Summary: What happens when Jess gets kidnapped in the middle of one of the team's biggest cases? Whats more is the shocker she leaves behind for her friends. Rated T for minor language, violence, adult scenes, and injuries
1. Something isn't right

Something isn't right

Nicole stood frozen by her desk. Something panged her head. Why wasn't Jess at work yet? It was 10 A.M., far past the time she normally arrived.

"Any sign of her yet?" Antonio asked, walking up behind her.

"No, and I still get the voicemail when I call her cell" Nicole replied frightfully. She couldn't help but think back to the night before. Jess had seemed a little off balance. When confronted, Jess had finally confessed that she felt something just wasn't right.

"_Jess, calm down, I'm sure it's just your nerves. This whole case has us all a little jumpy. Go home and take a nice warm bath" _Nicole had reassured her.

"_Its more than that" _Jess had retorted. _"It's much more than that. It's not the case at all. Yeah, my visions are little… creepy… but Nick it's not the case, I just feel like something really isn't right. I have to figure this out; I have way too much to lose"_

"I have way too much to lose" Nicole replayed that out loud, thinking it had been in her head. She had no clue what Jess had meant by that. She'd known Jess a little over 2 years and thought she was pretty easy to figure out, but later realized that Jess could be just as mysterious as anyone else at times.

"What?" Antonio said.

Nicole snapped back to reality. "Last night before we went home, Jess said that she felt like something was wrong. I told her it was probably the case we were working on, but she said it was something more than that. Then she said she had to figure out whatever it was because she had too much to lose" Nicole told him, turning around and staring in his brown eyes.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Antonio asked.

"I'm not sure. I asked but she wouldn't tell me any more"

"And she didn't have any visions about whatever it was that felt wrong?" Antonio asked.

"None that I know of, I mean, she didn't come and talk to me about any." Nicole said. "I wonder if this has anything to do with our case" she said, puzzled.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure we'll figure it out sooner or later, right?" Antonio said, standing up. "We gotta get back to work before Pollock comes out"

"What was that agent?" Pollock said. "I believe I heard my name being praised."

"Sir, hi. Yeah, we were just talking about why Jess isn't here" Antonio quickly answered

"Yes, Agent Mastriani. Where is Da Vinci Jr., anyways?"

"No clue sir, we've tried her cell phone but no answer, we keep getting her voicemail" Nicole said. "Sir, I think something's wrong. Last night before we left she said she felt-" She was interrupted.

"Agent Mastriani is a capable, well trained agent. She can take care of herself" Pollock said. "However Billy Madison can't, and he's out there for the grabs. Get back to your case agents, times running out" He commanded.

"But sir-" Nicole said.

"Agents this is the work place of no buts. If you feel the need to but somebody maybe you should try McDonalds or Burger King, perhaps" he retorted, walking back to his cozy office, sitting sternly in his well padded leather chair.

"Antonio, cover for me" Something just isn't right. You and I both know that" She said.

"Nick, what are you going to do" Antonio questioned in a concerned manner. He knew her impulsive, sometimes irresponsible ways, all too well and wasn't about to possibly walk straight into danger.

"I'm going to go find Jess" She said as if it were as simple as making a peanut butter sandwich.

"You know that's dangerous Nick. Walking right into danger like that. If something is wrong, I'm sure we'll be notified of it soon anyways. At least then we'll know more about the situation and we'll be more prepared for whatever it is that's waiting for us" He tried to reason with her.

"Antonio, I walk into danger every morning when I wake up, get dressed and put my badge on and walk through these doors. This is just the easy stuff. Come on, its Jess, how much danger could she possibly get herself into? I just want to make sure she didn't set her apartment on fire or something" Nicole said with a sly smile.

Antonio sighed. He knew there wasn't much he could do to stop her, besides tell Pollock which would cost her, her job, so he nodded. "Just be careful, okay?" He said.

"Careful's my middle name" She said with a wink. She gathered up her things and walked out.


	2. Who did you say you were again?

_Disclaimer- I do not any of these characters, except ones I add in myself. The rest belong to whoever it is that owns Missing_

_A/N I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I appreciate them more than you know. Please keep them coming! Also, any adult scenes between Nicole and Antonio, which may or may not come later in the story, will be minor, just some kissing and what not here and there. One more thing, Bare with me, I had the idea of Jess surprising them with kids, I know she's a little young and scientifically she wouldn't be able to have 8 year olds unless she'd have had them when she was like 15, but hopefully you guys will forget about that and just enjoy the story._

Who did you say you were, again?

It had been about a half hour since Nicole went off on her little adventure. In the meantime, Antonio figured he could cover best by continuing the work on the Billy Madison case. He was typing on the keyboard as fast as his manly fingers would go.

"_It was Billy. He was swimming in the ocean. He said "I love the sand when it squishes between my toes" He seemed happy until the sand turned into a monster and came to swallow him up. Then he started screaming "They're coming for me! They're coming for me!"_ Antonio recalled Jess' vision. He typed the word 'Sand Monster' in to see what would come up.

"Well, there's a sand monster lane in Pennsylvania, but would they have gone that far, especially if they want the ransom money?" Antonio asked himself, puzzled.

"Would _who_ have gone how far, agent?" Pollock asked, standing above Antonio like a dog about to start herding his sheep.

"I was trying to interpret one of Jess' dreams, sir" Antonio told him, honestly for once.

"And did you?" Pollock asked

"Did I what, sir?" Antonio asked, baffled by the question being thrown at him.

"Interpret Ms. Cleo's vision, agent"

"Not umm… not completely but we're close" Antonio said, trying to add Nicole in as one of the helpers.

"We're?" Pollock said. "I don't see anyone next to you, are you starting to see the dead, agent?"

"Nicole and I, sir"

"Really? That's funny, because you see, I don't see agent Scott here. In fact, I haven't seen her here in quite some time, agent. Where is agent Scott?" He demanded to know

"She umm… She…" He trailed.

"She went off to find Agent Mastriani?" He quizzed slyly, knowing from the start where Nicole had ventured off to.

"Uh… Yes, sir" Antonio finally revealed.

"And agent you were doing so well in the beginning with this lie" Pollock sighed.

"Anyways, we have bigger things to worry about" Pollock said. "Someone else has gone missing"

"Who, sir?" Antonio said, only he was thinking _"not another one"_

"Agent Mastriani" Pollock revealed. Antonio gave him a quizzical _"What the hell are you talking about"_ kind of look and he figured he should elaborate. "Her car was found about 40 miles off, half way in a ditch. The cops traced the license plates back to her. She however, was not found with the car. Get to the scene, agent, and call me if you find anything" Pollock commanded. He had a sincere aurora of concern for Jess about him, something which was not often seen in Assistant Director, John Pollock, who, tried to give off the vibe of a rusty, hard nail.

"Right away sir" Antonio said, standing up. As he was walking out he dialed Nicole's cell.

Nicole cell phone rang with its boring, original Nextel tone and Nicole hurriedly flipped it open. "Scott" She greeted the caller on the other end.

"Nick, it's me, we have something seriously wrong with Jess. Her car was found half way in a ditch about 40 miles east of us"

"I'm on my way" Nicole said, dangerously whisking the car in a circle, heading east. She snapped the phone shut and bashed her foot on the accelerator.

It took about 40 minutes at least to get to the scene. Nicole and Antonio stepped out of their cars and began walking towards Jess' abandoned jeep liberty. It was hard to believe the jeep liberty was deserted, as it looked in tip top shape, brand new from the engine on down to the back widow.

"I'm gunna see what I can find around the outside of the car" Nicole said

"Yeah, I'm gunna search the inside" Antonio said, separating his direction from Nicole.

He reached the door of the jeep. Carefully, he snapped on some latex gloves, preventing the destruction of any residual fingerprints which did not belong to Jess or anyone that she had known. He hauled out his forensic kit, took out some white fingerprinting powder, tape, and a duster. Delicately, he ran the powder over all the door handles with the duster, reviewing each door handle for prints ten times over on each. He found none. The mastermind of this kidnapping surely knew what he was doing.

With each door handle in the clear, he ascended into the vehicle. He analyzed each aspect of the car in full detail-from the steering wheel, to the tiny specks of dirt and grime on the floor mats. He had a bit more luck with this part of the investigation, though. To his horror, he found tiny pinches of blood in groups on the right side of the driver's seat floor mat. He took out his swab, ran it through the necessary chemicals, and gathered up the evidence he would need. "Jess, I sure hope for your sake that this isn't your-" He was thrown back into reality by a harsh, hair raising scream. It was Nicole. He bolted out of the car, sprinting until he reached Nicole. "Nick, what is it?"

She motioned with her eyes for him to look down. So, he did. Unexpectedly, he saw a little boy, curled and shaking in a tiny ball. "What the-" he said. "Where did you come from" he asked the tiny boy.

"My mommy" He replied as if it should have been obvious.

"Who's your mommy?" Nicole asked. "What's her name?"

"Umm…" The young child had to think about this one. He was so accustomed to calling her mommy that at times he thought it was her real name. Finally, he decided. "Jess" He said. "My mommy's name is Jess" he nodded confidently in the name he decided upon. He was sure that was it. "Where's my sister?" He asked. "Last thing I remember is being hit over the head with some big mans baseball bat. I could hear Faith screaming and crying in the next room. I tried to get to her but the one bad guy was too strong for me. Me and Faith are twins, only I'm the older one. I should have been able to get to her." He looked hurt by failure at retrieving his sister.

Nicole was blank. She didn't know what to do-or think-for that matter. Were they talking about the same Jess here? How could Jess have kids-twins for that matter- and her not know about them these past couple of years?

"Helllooo" The young boy, later revealing his name to be Jake, called impatiently. "Mister, Lady, have you found my mommy yet? Is she gunna be okay?" He asked. For a little kid, he sure did ask a lot of questions.


End file.
